


let your path unfold

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, michael is a little down and luke is there, nothing - Freeform, self indulgent clemmings nonsense, this is a fic about NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke will always be there for michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your path unfold

**Author's Note:**

> the tags will tell you everything you need to kno
> 
> title from Carry On by 5sos

Michael's lying flat on his back in the dark with a stuffed lion on his chest when Luke finds him. Luke sighs in relief, the uncomfortable, tingly sensation of _I don't know where my boyfriend is_ finally relinquishing it's hold on him. Michael had stopped answering his texts about half way through last night, in the midst of a conversation about tour, and how fast it was approaching. Luke had spent the night worrying about it; he knows how bad tour can get for Michael sometimes. It hits them all pretty hard, the half-nights of sleep and the constant attention and being treated, at times, like public property and not people. But it seems to hit Michael the hardest. It's fine when they're onstage, with their fans, singing their lungs out and running around on the buzz of living their dreams and all that, but Luke's seen him after. When he crashes, finds an unoccupied sofa and sticks his earbuds in and shuts his eyes and pretends he's asleep so no one will talk to him.

Michael's spent a good half of their break time at home, with his mum and his dad. Living the life he lived before anyone knew who he was, or looked at him any different. As Luke stands in the doorway of Michael's Man Cave, Michael brings the stuffed lion up to press over his face, hiding away.

"Michael," Luke says, shutting the door. Michael's arms tense, squeezing the toy tighter, like he really believes it can take his place and have this conversation instead of him.

"Michael's not here." Michael says, not even bothering to give the lion a squeaky voice or anything. Luke frowns, switching on the light. Michael hisses, throwing it to the ground and pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

" _Ouch_ , what the fuck Luke?" He groans, squinting into the suddenly bright room. Luke comes to sit next to him, settling himself on the opposite end of the large sofa. He sits with his legs folded, clasping his hands in his lap before he looks at Michael again. Michael stares at him for a minute before putting his socked feet in Luke's lap. Luke pets his calves. He's wearing what Luke refers to as Michael's Sad Shorts. They come up to about his knees and can usually be found on him when he's avoiding contact with the outside world. Luke hasn't seen them in a while, but he's starting to worry that Michael may have worn them a lot, and Luke just hasn't noticed. That he's been enduring Sad Shorts time all alone. Luke rubs Michael's knees.

"You found your lion." He nods to the discarded toy animal lying face-down on the floor. Michael shrugs, not looking at Luke.

"Was in my room. His name is Daniel." Luke smiles. The name alone brings back memories. Of them being an opening act, of Michael crawling into Luke's bed and claiming it was Daniel that missed him, of Calum accusing Michael of loving "the thing" more that their band. Luke opens his arms, stretching his hands towards Michael. Michael looks at him for a second, sucking on his bottom lip, then all but lunges himself forward, crawling into the warmth of Luke's arms, hands wrapping around his waist. Luke holds him tight, shuffling down the couch so Michael can lie on him properly, his head on Luke's chest. It takes them a while to sort out the position, but Luke never lets Michael go, and in the end, they fit together perfectly. They always do.

"I'm always gonna be here." Luke tells Michael. Michael's got his face pressed into Luke's t-shirt. Luke feels him nod.

"I know," he whispers into Luke's chest.

"We can talk to our team... See if they can get us some more time off this time, get stricter security, give ourselves more privacy..." Michael is quiet for a little while. Luke can feel his chest moving up and down with slow, steady breaths. Luke plays with his hair, stroking it out of his forehead.

"Tour will always be tour, Luke." Michael tells him, with a shrug. "There's nothing... Nothing we can do. I'm just gonna have to deal."

"You don't have to 'deal' with anything, Mikey. Say the word and we'll cancel the whole thing." Michael starts laughing, quiet shaky giggles. Luke shakes his head adamantly. "I swear to God I will."

"You can't just _cancel_ our tour, Luke."

"I'd cancel anything for you."

Michael raises his head up off Luke's chest to kiss his jaw. It's as far as he can reach with minimal movement. Luke feels as content as he would've if Michael had made out with him, probably, and that. That says a lot to Luke. He knows how he feels, and he knows in himself that he couldn't be more serious about putting a stop to this tour and all future tours until Michael feels like he can handle them.

"As long as you're there, I think. I think I'l be good." Michael says quietly, the loud brashness that Luke loves so much peeling away, for however brief a moment. Luke presses his lips to Michael's hair, and he feels... honored. Special that he's the only one who gets to see Michael like this, that he has the opportunity to help him, make him feel better.

"I'm always gonna be here." Luke says again

Michael sits up on Luke's thighs, looking down at Luke. "I love you."

"I love you t-"

"No," Michael says, loudly. "I mean, I _looove_ you, Luke. Alright?" Luke starts to laugh at the seriousness on Michael's face and so Michael grabs his face with both hands and squishes his cheeks together. He leans in until their noses are touching, fighting a smile at Luke's giggles. Luke's chest feels lighter, now that Michael seems to be feeling better, and it makes him laugh more. "Alright?" Michael insists.

"Alright," Luke giggles, "Okay. I love you too." He says and leans in a little more because Michael's lips are right there. Michael allows himself to smile, lips brushing Luke's teasingly.

"No take-backs okay?" Michael says against Luke's lips. "You're stuck with me."

"I think you'll find you're the one who's stuck with me." Luke corrects him.

Michael rolls his eyes and kisses Luke.


End file.
